


Blowing Bubbles

by Ubershooter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Friendship Confessions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubershooter/pseuds/Ubershooter
Summary: Based on a dream I had.It’s a warm night and vibrant stalls line the street. So what better way to spend the evening but hanging out with friends?Akira is happy to have friends or even someone to be with him and he wants everyone to know that he’s thankful for them and how truly amazing they all are.





	Blowing Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction so please forgive me for making some characters very out of character (I wouldn't actually write them that way) and why Caroline, Justine and Lavenza are all together. They just kind of were in my dream so here we are, let's just say the twins are brought back for some reason and their on a field expidition and watch how Akira makes bonds, I don't really know. Prepare for some cringiness. Special thanks to RavenThePhantomThief, go read his stories.

The night was brightened tonight more than usual, people passed by the colourful streets with joy and excitement, laughter and happy chatter could be heard passing glowing lanterns that seemed like gleaming flowers with the shapes and colours, hung on small stalls. Stalls that contained mouth-watering smells and glimmering trinkets for people to pass by and point at then speak in an excited tone to their neighbour.  
It’s calm and the atmosphere is warm and enjoyable, safe. It’s a welcomed break from the constant pressure that they have to perform between school and being Phantom Thieves, and for Akira having to constantly juggle everything as well including jobs, confidants and prepping the team as well as managing not to be caught in trouble. So, it was something he took joy in to see the faces of his team laughing, shining and bubbly while having fun without worrying whether they are staying low enough to not be caught or whether a change of heart went correctly and the anticipation that thudded in everyone’s chests at the time.  
“Akira-kun! Are you coming, or are we going to have to have to eat your share of crepes?” Ann yells in her boisterous voice filling the warm air between them, as she waves over in an enthusiastic manner while Ryuji ducks, almost comically with widened eyes, as he nearly gets hit by her surprisingly strong arm. Akira nods towards her direction and treads away from the vibrant stall.  
“Come on inmate, we don’t have all day.” Another voice adds, this time more stern but young with a slight hint of playfulness that he could only sense after the time he had spent with them.  
“They are right Trickster, we should get going and enjoy the time we have.” This time another young, similar voice adds with a maturity beyond then what she looked like. Akira nods in acknowledgment and strides to where the rest of his friends are sitting in a relaxed mannerism like they were hanging out in the calm café that he resided in.  
There was a sense of serenity as Akira looked over his group, Ann and Ryuji were both bickering back and forth with each other in a playful way, the grins on their faces gave it away as Morgana also sat, also talking back and forth. Futaba and Yusuke seemed to both be agreeing for once, Futaba on her phone scrolling through art posts and pointing out her favourites and Yusuke looking over her shoulder debating on the aesthetics. And calmly talking with each other were Makoto and Haru who were talking about their home lives, hands in laps while they both pleasantly discussed their matters to one another.  
Another stepped by his side and looked ahead to the group that sat. “They seem to be really enjoying themselves, a welcome break from the past few months I assume?” Red eyes turn to peer at him and a small, genuine smile appeared on Akechi’s face as Akira turns to nod at him.  
“Well then, shall we get going Kurusu-kun?” The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes at the formality of his name and looks back addressing Goro. “Can you call me Akira? We are friends after all, Goro. I think we’re past that, it’s fine now.” The last part is said more so quietly than the rest, just enough volume for the brown-haired boy to hear and nod back. “Very well then, Akira.”  
“And while I’m at it, you three can call me Akira too. We’re not doing any business now so it’s fine.” This time said more loudly with an inkling of cockiness in his voice, but just enough to be subtle enough to not get a scolding at by the two Wardens. Caroline splutters for a second and Justine has her eyebrows raised while Lavenza instead nods in understanding. “If that is what you desire than in- Akira, then we shall call you as you have asked, but only as there is no business to attend to.” Justine speaks firmly while Caroline half turns to her almost in protest before accepting.  
There’s a satisfying smirk on Akira’s face as he knows he has won, before finally walking to where his friends are seated.  
Akira and Akechi take the free seat opposite Ann and Ryuji, while the blonde-haired girl hands the crepe to Akira. Ryuji’s dark brown eyes wander towards the twins and nervously asks a question towards them, uncertainty clear as crystal in his tone of voice.  
“So only we can see you, right?”  
“That is correct.” The curt reply comes.  
“Man, it would be weird for others to see small girls outfits like that.” Ryuji muttered to himself and scratched the back of his head spiky head nervously.  
“What did you say, blondie!?” Caroline retorted back towards him.  
“Woah- I was just kidding.” Slowly backing away with hands raised in the air in sign of surrounding lest Ryuji wanted to become a victim to Caroline’s rage. Caroline only smugly smirked in response, happy that she won that battle while Morgana in the background snickers causing Ryuji to glare at the cat.  
“Let’s not argue, we’re here to enjoy ourselves while we can.” Makoto sternly said.  
“Yes, it would be a waste of our energy to educate him.” Justine said while Ryuji opened his mouth but quickly shut it before he would have to endure more of the insults the twins could throw at him. Akira chuckled lightly at the display, it took him a while too to get used to Caroline harsh demeanour and conduct of how she delivered her statements.  
“Look the fireworks are starting!” Haru pointed out, excitement bounced in her eyes and glittered against the sparkling lights of the fire flowers exploding in vibrant colours. The fireworks go off and it’s like someone has flicked ink from a paint brush, splattering everywhere in a range of colours that give off sparkles and die down into warm cinder.  
Lavenza made a small noise of amazement as she watched the fireworks and the twins watched in equal astonishment with mouths open. Everyone’s eyes sparkled in amusement and calmly watched the fireworks an air of ease enwrapped them. There was no fear or concern in anyone’s face and for once in a long time, Akira felt like all their worries dissipated like the rementants of a Shadow and they could breathe and have fun together.  
Soon the fireworks faded away into embers in the sky like a snuffling campfire. The group carried on looking through all the stalls, occasionally they would split off to see what they offered but grouped up again once done.  
Crystal clear spheres with rainbow light flickering came into view and quickly caught the attention of the twins and Lavenza. Caroline boldly stepped forward and pointed a finger to one of the bubbles before it made a soundless pop and small water droplets splattered on her face as she blinked in disbelief. Before quickly trying to regain her cool, not daring to show how she lost her composure for a split second in front of Akira.  
“I demand you investigate this.”  
“Find the source and let us try our hand at this.” Justine adds to her sister’s words, curious as well.  
“Yes, I would like to try and see how this peculiar device works.”  
“Are they always like this?” Akechi asks, curious as to how the twins speak in demanding tones. Akira only gives a nonchalant shrug in response. “Yeah, but I’ve gotten used to it now and I think they’ve gotten more used to me in turn.”  
It’s only a short, hurried walk as Caroline practically forces Akira to “hurry it up,” much to Justine and Lavenza’s amusement before they find a stall selling odd playthings for small children and a bubble maker next to it with children nearby blowing bubbles through loops found in the small tubes with parents nearby supervising them.  
It was quite quick to go to the stall and pay for one of the bubble tubes with kind smiles exchanged Akira rushed back to where the girls sat patiently in the cases of Justine and Lavenza, and not-so patiently in the case of Caroline as she agitatedly tapped her foot against the flattened grass. “Took you long enough.” Caroline snatched it out of his hands and immediately tried to open it. Akira tried to stifle his laughter while he watched Caroline and try to blow bubbles through the loop with much effort but only burst the liquid held thinly between the wire.  
Yusuke, curious at what the attendants were so keen to play with walked over and raised an eyebrow to Akira who only shrugged back. The blue haired boy turned his attention back and saw clearly what the girls were trying to do. Justine could only look on at her twin with a questionable look while Lavenza chose to mask her face in amusement as Caroline only carried on blowing harder the more frustrated she got as no bubbles appeared, ignorant to her surroundings.  
“Is it so hard for you to blow softly?” The sudden question caught the platinum blonde girl in surprise and embarrassment briefly before anger took place to hide it. “Wh-What do you mean?! Of course, I can! I’m just warming up that’s all!”  
Yusuke only sighed and took the tube and demonstrated for the girls to see, blowing a stream of small bubbles.  
Caroline huffed as she looked the other way, her arms crossed across her chest and face formed into a flustered frown. Lavenza applauded and Justine nodded but clearly impressed with the blue haired man.  
“S-So! I can do it too!” With that Caroline snatched back the tube and tried to imitate Yusuke but only ending up with a small sad bubble dropping to the floor. Trying to keep his laughter to himself at the display in front of him Akira turned around with shoulders shaking before Caroline could glare at him with eyes burning into him.  
Time passed and eventually (through lots of effort and encouragement) Caroline could keep a steady stream of bubbles while Justine poked at them idly and Lavenza excitedly ran into them and jumped to catch the ones that were carried by the soft wind.  
People began to leave the festival as it grew late, dazzling stars took over the dark sky like dots of small, invaluable diamonds. The team of friends regrouped and headed to the warm and cozy interior of Leblanc after they had said their goodbyes to the attendants as they disappeared into the mysterious blue light of the Velvet Room.  
They’re all standing outside the bright café now, Akira now has the bubble tube in his hand and just before they enter he turns around to his friends. “Before we go in, I just wanted to say thank you for taking me to the festival and everything, you guys are the greatest friends I have ever had, so I want to do a small confession to all of you.” Akira, who had taken the tube off of Caroline earlier when they had dropped them off, took it out and untwisted the cap so that he could take the tube and takes the wire into his hand the liquid hanging in-between casting a shiny later on it.  
The raven-haired boy turns to face Morgana first and speaks to him. “Morgana, you’ve always been by my side and have taught us all so much and without you I’m sure a lot of things would have gone harder or not happened at all like meeting Haru and figuring out things like in Mementos. You’ll always have a place with me.”  
Stepping forward to Morgana who clung to Haru’s back instead of Akira’s for once he blows a single silvery bubble to the black cat. Morgana makes a face and sneezes and Akira quickly apologizes but Morgana only shrugs it off.  
This time he turns to Ryuji who starts getting red from the attention received. “I’m really nothin’ man, you’re the special and amazing one.” Akira only smiles fondly and slowly shakes his head, eyes closed. “Without you I wouldn’t have had any friends or anyone to stand up for me and with me and show me to do what I want, finding the rebellion.” Akira blows a bubble and lets it float straight into Ryuji’s nose with a small pop as he’s taken back by the display and brings a hand to scratch his head in embarrassment.  
Ann is next and she holds a warm smile upon her lips in understanding. “You said I was reliable but really you taught me that I should just be myself and to not care for the rumours too. And you’ve shown me new things that I wouldn’t have thought I’d enjoy.” Ann laughs and agrees with Akira with soft but equally bright cerulean eyes. Ann playfully pops the bubble with her finger and laughs wholeheartedly as the small water droplets splash everywhere.  
“Yusuke, you helped me realise to not give up and even challenge myself to get better and that there can be a way to get through things. You’ve stood by and assured me in my actions when I was unsure on how to lead.” Akira lets out a small breath and Yusuke simply watches the bubble float and pops with an intense interest in his eyes, the light reflecting off of the sphere shining in his eyes, before he nods to Akira thankful for what he has said. Gratitude also shining in those dark eyes.  
Red, passionate eyes are staring at him with a mix of surprise and bashfulness that slowly spread around her face as Akira’s cloudy eyes met hers. “Makoto, you’ve been a huge part of the team and helped so much. You taught me not only in combat and studying but to follow what your heart desires for what you want to do and not by the influence of others.” Makoto’s eyes trail and track the bubbles with a slight hint of caution before bringing a trembling, careful hand to pop one and laughs, beaming in contentment.  
Futaba snickers and calls him cheesy but only kindness can be found on her face. “Even if you’re not on the front lines we would’ve been held back and stuck in places or risky situations without you. Even still you’re not afraid of growing and challenging yourself to get better, even small things like speaking up more. You’ve made this group so much livelier, you’ve inspired me to take up challenges and to not be afraid of failing as you can always learn.” Futaba smiles bright and cheerful and stands on her tiptoes to poke at the bubbles like Ann had previously done.  
“Even though you taught yourself to not be held down and to speak up, it was a learning experience for both of us and to work for what you want, even trying to convince and show others around you.” The bubbles land in Haru’s fluffy hair and they both giggle, Akira bringing his hand to his mouth to muffle it while Haru does the same through scrunched eyes, happiness evident in them as the bubbles float around.  
Finally, it’s Goro’s turn and there’s already sheepishness painted clearly in streaks of crimson red among his cheeks as Akira speaks in a soft tone towards him. “Goro, although you started off wrong you came a long way in your recovery, even if sometimes we can stray into dark paths we can always make our way back and someone will be there for you.” Akira steps forward and brings a hand to Akechi’s to emphasis his point.  
“I will always be there for you.”  
The brown haired has his face tilted down in order to hide the brimming tears gathering in his eyes but quickly wipes them before they can fall like the start of rain fall. Goro hugs Akira and shakingly speaks like his voice might crack any moment, like the façade he wore so long ago. “Thank you.” Before releasing him and smiling, something that was almost so rare to see before and laughs cheerfully as the bubbles pop on his face.  
Akira smiles and nods and steps back and addresses his group of friends. “I’ve never had friends like you guys and I really love all of you, you’ve all stuck with me through thick and thin so I wanted to say thank you.”  
There’s a moment where everyone can only look at the raven-haired boy in astonishment at everything that he has said before they move together and swipe him up in a hug, almost greedily, and enjoy the warmth of each other, happy at their friendship.  
“Oh, what’s going on out here?” They all quickly let go of each other and scramble to make themselves more presentable to Sojiro who stands there with entertainment dancing in his eyes as he looks at the group, hand against his rugged apron. “Oh, um sorry Boss we were just um enjoying the weather!” Ann tries, but as usual fails, to cover up the situation and has her hands raised in the air feigning innocence.  
Sojiro chuckles and shakes his head “I’m just kidding, I heard some of it but I do have something I want to say to this guy here. May I?” Sojiro holds out a hand and Akira passes the tube and looks up curiously at Sojiro.  
“Well kid, you may have said all those nice things to your friends but you haven’t said anything about yourself so allow me.” Sojiro mixes the liquid with an uninterested look before continuing to speak with an expression that slowly forms into a warm smile. “You may have gotten arrested and sent on probation but it was the right thing to do and you probably wouldn’t have met these guys too. You saved all of them and you’re a damn good friend to them. Point is, you’re an incredible person too, kind and considerate and willing to stand up for what’s right or what you believe in and will always be there for your friends. You’re the best person anyone could ask for if saving the world hasn’t proved that enough. You even saved me with my problems and I didn’t even ask or want you to, even if I didn’t treat you nicely at first you still helped. But I support you with whatever you do now.”  
“He’s right you know you’re amazing. I don’t even know what I’d be doing without you, you may be our leader but your so much more than that.” Ann adds on and everyone agrees. Sojiro steps and takes Akira into a hug, something that felt parental, one he had never or even rarely felt within his own family.  
“You’re family now.”  
And that’s all it takes for all of the emotions welling up inside him come bursting out and Akira’s too happy to care and can only return the hug as he buries his head and says thanks to everyone even if he’s shaking. They all embrace each other, and admittedly a few more tears are shed in happiness at the precious moment they all shared in their memory. And for a moment it feels like they could stay like that for the rest of the night before it’s released.  
Futaba immediately goes to tease Sojiro who only says that it’ll be a one-time thing and everyone laughs, and go inside the café at last as several yawns escape the mouths of some confessing they were tired and should probably rest.  
The attic room upstairs is big enough for all of them to have a sleepover, Akira is the centre piece of the huddled blankets as they hold onto each of their own but keeping close together, like a strong knot that ties back to him. The tenderness and affection for one another situated in the room was palpable and before long everyone drifted to sleep with peaceful smiles on their faces.  
Sojiro makes sure to be quiet, only the small creaks of the steps can be heard before stopping at the top of the old attic room. The coffee shop owner smiles and wonders when did he ever take in so many kids before covering all of them with blankets with fondness and wonders if this is what parents feel like when they’re kids are at peace and asleep. He takes one last fond glance before closing up shop for the night.  
They were happy and together and that’s all the mattered, they found a place to belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Even if it wasn't too good thank you! Once again special thanks to RavenThePhantomThief check him out!  
> So yeah in my dream for some reason everyone was at a festival, Caroline really wanted to blow bubbles, Akira said thanks to everyone with a bubble and Sojiro then for him and then they all had a sleepover with Akira being the middle.


End file.
